


The Star

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The Star

“ _Like a star you flicker brightly, young diamond.”_ She smiled at their newest addition, rubbing her fingers through the young diamond’s soft hair. “ _I am impressed...”_ She began to rub the her face, and down her neck. “ _You’re perfect, you’re my star.”_ She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the diamond closer to her, the diamond seemed to protest.

 

The diamond shushed her.

 

“I love you, _star_..” She whispered before slamming her lips onto the diamond’s, the young diamond thrashed around, trying to get her off of her.

 

The eldest diamond reached into her shirt. “I Love you, star.”


End file.
